The Dating 'Project' 2
by SugarFangirl
Summary: After the Fiasco in The Dating 'Project', Nagi and Rima are finally dating! But, what happens when Utau books a Vacation for the gang and more drama appears? Please read The Dating 'Project' before reading this because this is the sequel! THERE'S A SEQUEL TO THIS! R&R!
1. VERY Disturbing

After a month the two lovers has improved their relationship. Everyone went back to Japan after the fiasco (Read The 'Dating Project' before reading this)Everyone is 17 expect Yaya, who is 16, Kukai, who is 18, Ikuto who is 21 and Utau, who is 19. It was a Monday morning and like always, Nagihiko woke up first. Rima and Nagi live together in a not too big, not too small house.

"Rima-Chan."

Rima is a very deep sleeper so you can do anything to her without her waking up.

"Rimmma..It's Monday and you have to wake up.." Nagihiko said as he stroked Rima's hair. "I hate...Mon..days..." Rima whispered.

Nagihiko laughed softly. "I know that..." He smiled. "You can't sleep forever, though...Unless you want me to wake you up the hard way."

"Like..what...?" Rima whispered with her eyes still closed. "Want to find out?"

"5 more minutes..."

"-sigh- 5 more minutes is 1 more hour for you."

"But-" Nagihiko started tickling her weak spot, her feet. " AHAHAHA! ST-STOP PFT!" Rima kicked Nagihiko in the face...on accident.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get! You lit-" Nagihiko cut her off by kissing her. Rima was surprised at first, but then started to kiss back.

 _Ring Ring!_ Someone was calling Rima's phone. "Hello?"

"Ohayo Rima!" said Amu.

"Ohayo, did you need something?"

"Not really, i haven't seen you and Nagi in a month so i was checking on you guys."

"Oh, thanks."

"How are you and Nagi? Since you guys are dating now."

"Were fine. How about you and Tadase?"

"W-We just started dating s-so...I have to go!" Amu said hanging up. "-Sigh- And she doesn't want anybody to talk about her relationship." Rima looked to see Nagihiko walking to the living room.

"Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen."

"Why?"

"I'm going to make breakfast, dummy"

"We can just eat frozen pancakes." **A/N: I got this from a story, try to figure it out in the reviews!**

Nagihiko laughed. "No, we need real food instead of frozen stuff. Don't worry." Nagihiko said walking off.

Rima stared as his hair followed him behind. At least now she didn't have to worry if the pancakes turned in the toasted or not. She got ready for the day.

Nagihiko made REAL pancakes, bacon and eggs. "Thanks, Nagi."

"No problem." He said smiling.

 _Ring Ring!_ "Again?! Hello?"

"R-Rima-Chi?! are you okay?"

"O-Oh, Yaya, i'm fine."

"Well, Utau-Chi said she has a special announcement so she said to meet at her house on Wednesday!"

"Her house? I don't even know where it is. It it like a mansion?"

"Yaya will send the the address! Actually, Utau lets nobody in her house expect her friends!"

"Oh."

"Mou! Tsubasa is crying again! Yaya has to go!" Yaya said hanging up.

"Who was it?" asked Nagihiko.

Rima decided to mess with with her boyfriend. "Kukai."

"What did he say?"

"...He asked me if...we could go on a date. So he gave me his home address. So i'm breaking up with you."

Nagihiko choked on his food. "W-What?!"

"Hahahaha! I was just kidding, it was Yaya! She said Utau is having something at her house on Wednesday! You should've seen your face!"

Nagihiko closed his eyes. "-sigh- Don't do that to me..."

"But it was so funny!"

"You scared me..."

"Don't worry, i will never break up with you"

"I will never either." He said smiling.

"Getting into a lovey-dovey mood so earlyyyy?"

Rima gasped and looked behind her. "Are you okay, Rima-Chan?"

"...I-It's nothing, i-i just thought Yaya was behind me...I guess we have too much Yaya."

"I think we should visit Amu, she sounded worried when i spoke to her."

"Good idea."

Nagi and Rima went to Amu's house. They rang the doorbell. "Oh, you must be Amu's friend. Come on in."

Amu's dad looked. "NOOOO! NOT ANOTHER ONE!" He said crying. "ALL THESE BOYS!" Everyone sweat-dropped. The two walked up stairs.

"I guess there's someone else her is he said 'another one'." They walked in Amu's room to see something VERY, VERY disturbing.

A blondie on top of a pinkette kissing her while rubbing her breasts on the floor. The two just stood there trying to figure out what was happening.

"Amu..."

"Hotori-kun..."

"What the hell are you doing to Amu, Tadase!? Get off her!"

Tadase jumped off her and was blushing extremely hard. "W-W-We fell." Tadase said low.

"As if! I never thought you were a pervert!" said Rima

"N-No! I-i-it's true. I-I fell and T-Tadase-kun tried to help me b-but fell too then we ended up in that p-position."

"Well, if Amu says so. Wait! Why were you rubbing them!?"

"I-I didn't mean too..."

"We can't blame Hotori-Kun, it's boy reflexes."

"Boy reflexes?"

"Yeah, if any boy were to get ahold of...you know...they would do that."

"Even you?" asked Rima.

"U-Um, i don't know but your as flat as a board so don't count on it."

"Y-You!-"

"Anyways, we just barged in on them and their 17 so...it's fine."

"No! It was a mistake!"

"You guys are dating right?" said Rima

"Y-Yeah.." They both said low.

"Why are you so embarrassed?"

"W-Well, we just started like 5 days ago." Amu said. Tadase nodded.

"I'm glad you don't like that helpless cat."

"I-Ikuto!?" Amu said blushing. Tadase glared.

"Okay never mind, let me stop before Tadase kills something." said Rima. "Bye." She said going down the stairs.

"You guys can continue, sorry for the intrusion." Nagihiko said leaving. The blonde and the pinkette blushed, then looked at each other and blushed even more.

"Y-you know Tadase-Kun,"

"Y-Yes?"

"T-That, u-um, i-it, u-uh, e-eto, i-it didn't f-ff-feel b-bad.."

"H-Honto?"

"Y-Y-Yeah..So i-if-" Amu was cut off by Tadase kissing her.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. I bet all the Amuto FanGirls are mad at me! Gomennnnnnn! Ikuto will come in much later but don't count on it because this is a Rimahiko fanfic! I hope you liked this chapter! REVIEWWWWWWWWWW OR I WILL SEND COOKIE MONSTER AFTER YOU!


	2. Seriously, Yaya?

Nagihiko, again, woke up first. But something felt weird. Something, soft, heavy and light was on top of him. He couldn't figure out what it was until he opened his eyes. There was a petite blonde laying on his chest!

"W-What the-?" He figured out it was Rima. Oh, how dumb he was.

Rima was laying on his chest with a hand gripping his shirt while her little legs were wrapped around his. She opened her eyes a little.

"Nagi?...Ohayo..."

"Ohayo. It's time to wake up." He said smiling."No, I don't like Mondays..."

"Well, lucky for you, it's Tuesday."

"Fine." She said getting up to take a shower.

After 10 minutes of a hot shower something bad had to happen. "Oh shoot." Rima looked around. "Darn it, i forgot my clothes on the table!"

Rima peeked out the bathroom door. "Nagi?" Rima wrapped a towel around her body. "I just hope hes not in the living room." Rima tip toed out the bathroom looking out for Nagihiko. Rima made it to the living room. "I got it, now i just-AHH!" Rima slipped on the carpet and fell on...Nagihiko. They were face to face, 2 inches away from kissing. On top of that, she only had on a towel. They just stared at each other. Rima never really looked at Nagihiko's face often to realize how cute, handsome and hot he was. She blushed.

"Are you okay? You scared me." said Nagi.

"Y-Yeah, i just forgot my clothes on the table."

"Forgot your clo-?" Nagihiko looked down and now just noticing she was only in a towel. "O-oh." He said blushing a light pink.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I j-just..."

"You just?..."

"I haven't...seenyouthisway." He said the last part really fast.

"What?"

He turned around. "I haven't seen you this way."

"O-Oh. You know, your really cute when you blush."

"Really?" Nagihiko said un-amazed.

"Yup and," Rima got up." If you blushing about just this, you have a lot more coming, baby." Rima said walking away."

Nagi just stood there dumbstruck. She had never called him 'baby'. He knew what she meant by 'you have a lot more coming' He blushed a little more " 'Baby', huh?".

Rima closed the door. "Why the hell did I just call him 'baby'?! Okay, i need to calm down...This is normal for couples. This will boost our relationship." After Rima changed she went up to Nagi.

"Yes?"

Rima kissed him on the lips. Nagihiko put his hands around her waist then started making out with her. Just then Rima's phone beeped.

"Are you serious? Everytime.." Rima opened her phone. She had a text from Yaya.

Address to Utau-Chi's Home

Go into your car, turn right and keep going straight.

On your way, get cotton candy for Yaya.

Keep going until you see a Big Mansion on you left.

P.S Make it blue cotton candy!.

"What the hell?"

"What?"

"Yaya expects me to do this?"

Nagihiko looked at it. "Yaya-Chan's really picky."

"-sigh- Tell me about it."

"I have to ask, w-"

"Why when we always have alone time someone has to text or call me? I don't know."

"You took the words right out my mouth."

"Some people just don't understand that some might be doing something!" After a while, without thinking Rima blurted something out.

"Hey Nagi,"

"Hm?"

"When will we get married?"

"Well...it's been a month since we started so i'm not really thinking about it. But maybe when were 19? Why?"

"No reason, i was just thinking about how our life in the future."

"How do you imagine it?"

"Hmm...i really don't know. But, i bet it's good."

"I don't know why but...I just thought about Amu-Chan and Hotori-Kun.."

"Oh...you can imagine what their probably doing right now.."

 _Ring Ring! ID CALLER: Mom._

Rima looked at the ID. She gulped. "U-Um nagi, wait here more a minute." As she said walking into the bathroom." Sure."

"Hello..."

"Hello Rima."

"..."

"Don't you have anything to say to me?"

"Um, not really."

"Hmph! I bet if it was that purple head freak, you'd have lots to say. I can't believe you choose him!"

"Hey! Stop talking bad about him! I love him!" Rima whisper-yelled.

"There's this cute young boy i met the other day, he was the same age as you. I should get you to meet him."

"No! Stop trying to hook me up with other boys when you know i already have a boyfriend! You didn't even meet him and and your talking such bad things about him! You should spend more time with dad and be a better mother! If you don't want to do that,...I have friends!"

"I'm warning you, boys break your heart and if that one does don't come running to me." Rima's mother said hanging up. Tears was rolling down Rima's cheeks. What had happen to her mother that was caring and loving?

"Rima-chan? Are you okay?.."

Rima locked the door. "-sniff- I'm fine."

"No your not."

"I am."

"Do you have your?..."

"NO IDIOT! HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT THAT?!"

"Rima, i'm 17."

"So?!"

"-sigh- What actually happend?"

"...M-My...mom.."

"The one who hates me?"

"Yeah...she, doesn't even like you and..."

"..It doesn't really matter if she doesn't like me.."

"I guess...it's okay."

"Don't worry Rima. Now, can you come out?"

"No, i need to use the bathroom."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I will type chapter 3 today and probably post it tomorrow, depends. Sayonara! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW OR I WILL SEND GUARDS!


	3. Go faster? SLOW DOWN! (Driving)

"Let's go Rima, or we'll be late."

"I know, i know."

Rima and Nagihiko walked to Utau's house, which wasn't that far.

"Woah..."

"How many times have I walked over here and didn't see this?" asked Nagihiko.

"Stop staring and get in!" Utau yelled.

The two went in side of the big mansion.

"RIMA-CHI YOU MEANIE! WHERES MY COTTON CANDY?!"

"Guess what Yaya,...I DIDN'T GET IT!" Yaya dropped to the floor and started whine.

Everyone was there already so Utau began."Well i have a announcement. My manager, gave me these tickets to go on some kind of vacation thingies. It says you can take any amount of people, you already know what that means."

"VACATION! VACATION! VACATION! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Yaya yelled.

"Who gave her sugar?"

Amu hung her head low in shame. " She wouldn't stop whining!"

"Now i'm glad that you didn't get her the cotton candy." Said Kukai.

"Vacation?..." Rima said low. Nagihiko looked at her. "It'll be fun."

"If you say so..."

"Were leaving late today." said Utau

"...WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Why are you guys so suprised?"

"If that was the case, why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"I thought I told Yaya too."

"...Oops?" Yaya said.

"Prepare yourself!" Utau said marching over to her. "Calm down, Utau." Said Kukai holding her back.

"Oh, we leave in an hour." said Utau.

Everyone stared at each other then zoomed to their houses to pack and get ready.

Rima was stuffing clothes into her bag like crazy. "Why, why now!?" Rima said running all over the place.

Nagi laughed. "Calm down." Rima fell onto the bed panting." I've never seen you run that fast, Rima-Chan."

"Shut -pant- up."

After they were done packing everyone met up in the middle of the woods. Utau was calling someone.

"U-Um, i don't mean to mess up your call but, why are we in the woods?"

"We're driving there."

"Wait, so you mean no plane?" asked Kukai.

"Correct."

"You had me all exited." Said Amu.

"Don't worry, when we get there you'll be amazed."

"I hope so."

A big van arrived. Some blue haired neko was driving it.

"I-Ikuto?!"

"Neko?"

"Blue haired?"

"Trouble maker?"

"Brother?"

"Bird chaser?"

"You?"

"Would you stop calling me all these names?"

"Why are you in the drivers seat?"

"I'm driving, obviously."

"You have a license?"

"Yup."

"Everyone stop chatting and get in!" yelled Utau-Godzilla.

"I'm kinda scared." Rima told Nagi. "Why?"

"Because...HE'S driving." Nagihiko sweat-dropped. "I'm sure everything will be fine, i hope."

Ikuto started driving. After 10 minutes Rima said something. "For gods sake Ikuto, a turtle passed us!"

"Yeah, speed up!"

"No, i don't want my license to be taken away again."

"AGAIN?!"

"Maybe Utau-Chan can drive?" asked Tadase.

"Oh...you would not want Utau to drive."

"Oh shut up, Kukai." Utau said rolling her eyes.

"Why?"

"Becau-" Utau cut him off. "Let me drive!" Utau pushed Ikuto off the seat and started driving.

"Utau, do you have a license?"

"Nope! Hold on to your seats!" Utau said. "Wait wh-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Rima.

Utau passed 2 red lights and many other cars. "U-UTAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"SOMEBODY HELP USSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Everyone screamed except Nagi who was looking outside the window.

"HOW ARE YOU SO CALM?!" Rima yelled. "H-Huh? Oh, Ahhh..."

"THAT DOESN'T TOP IT-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Utau ran over a big bump and everyone flew in the car.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed.

"SOMEONE TAKE THE WHEEL FROM UTAU!"

"YAYA WILL!" Yaya said with diamonds in her eyes. "NO, NOT YAYA!" Everyone screamed.

"TOUCH ME AND YOU WON'T LIVE FOR TOMORROW!" Said Utau. Yaya managed to push Utau off the drivers seat. "This is Yaya's first time driving!"

Yaya swirved the car everywhere bumping into tree's and other stuff. She also ran over a Squirrel. "Oops! Sorry Squirrel-San!"

"SOMEBODY STOP HER!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Nagi!" Rima held onto Nagihiko's shirt. "It's okay Rima-Chan." He said stroking her hair. "What if we crash?!"

Ikuto finally threw Yaya to the back of the van and started driving. "God.."

"Phew..."

"Just drive a little faster?"

"Fine."

Rima looked at Nagihiko. "Wasn't that scary?" She said shaking.

"Wasn't what scary?"

"How the car was bumping, crashing, swirving ect?!"

"Oh, not really."

"How could you be so calm about it?!"

"Well, i'm not being calm about it, well sure it was scary but...you guys are just extra." Rima sweat dropped.

After a while Rima fell asleep on Nagihiko's shoulder and Nagihiko fell asleep on her head.

"Aren't they cute, Utau?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't we do that?"

"Because I never feel like it."

"Meanie..."

"What did you say?" Utau said with fire in her eyes.

"I-I said I love you?"

"Thought so."

Amu was blushing while looking at Ikuto. "Is something wrong Amu-Chan? Your face is red."

"N-No, i-i just..." Tadase realized who she was looking at. He shot a death glare at Ikuto. As soon as he looked at Amu, he put on a sweet smile.

"I see."

"I-i-" Tadase cut her off, politely. "Don't worry, I get it." Even though Tadase looked happy. Deep inside his heart, he was sad but he didn't want to show it to Amu because he loved her.

After 30 minutes everyone arrived. "Woah..." It was luxury hotel with a hot springs, a huge diner room and fun resorts. Everything was pretty much gold, silver and sparkly. "Nice, Utau!" said Kukai.

Everyone went to their rooms. Everything was neat and stuff were already prepared for them. "These rooms are connected so if we need each other you through the doors." said Utau.

"I'm dreaming right, Nagi?"

"Nope."

"Pinch me! Somebody pinch me." said Rima.

"Oh...you really don't want me to. My pinches hurt."

"Okay, never mind then."

"Okay, here's who's sleeping with who. Nagihiko and Rima, Kukai and Me, Amu and Ikuto, Tadase and Yaya." said Utau.

"NO WAY AM I SLEEPING WITH THIS HENTAI!"

"Aww, come on Amu. I won't do anything."

"Fine."

Utau smirked and whispered something to Rima. "If you wanna have 'it', the doors can lock."

"W-What?!"

Everyone went to their rooms since it was already 9:00. Nagi and Rima were already in the bed. "Hey, Rima?"

"Yes?"

"Remember last year when we were on the chatting website?"

"Oh yeah, i forgot about that."

"Remember you said you will never love me in a million years. " Nagihiko said laughing.

"Oh yeah...Well I didn't know we would end up together! And, Nagi?"

"Hm?"

"U-Utau said we could lock the doors if we wanted to have 'it'. Shes insane, we're too young."

Nagihiko for silent for 20 seconds. "Nagi?"

"We're not too young, we are 17."

"W-Wait, you want to have it?"

"...I'm not saying I want to and i'm not saying i don't want to, just pointing out that we aren't too young."

"Oh, u-um Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi."


	4. Kukai the pervert and cat fight

Utau woke Nagi and Rima up. "You guys, meet at the fountain, yout tourist will be there."

They both got ready then started walking to the fountain. "This place is so cool...they even have a hot spring." said Rima.

"I haven't been to one of those in a while."

"I haven't been been to one since...i was 13."

"For me, probably since I was 7."

"Seriously?"

"I gue-WHAT THE?!-"

"Nagi-kun!" screamed a girl running up to Nagi."J-Jissekatsu!?"

There was a girl with sliver long hair, longer than Nagi and Nadeshiko's hair. She had light red eyes and she also had HUGE breasts.. On her hair, she was wearing a pink boe to match her bikini. The girl jumped and hugged Nagi while her legs were wrapped around him.

Since Nagi knew her, he had no choice to hug back but not as tight as her. After a while, she jumped off. "Nagi-kun! Why are you here!?" she said happily. "W-Why are you here...?"

"I'm here because my friends invited me, what about you!?"

"U-Um, same reason." Rima got tired of just watching. "Nagihiko, who's this?"

"Oh um, this is Jissekatsu." Then he looked over to Jissekatsu. "This is my g-girlfriend, Rima."

"Ohhh, nice to meet you!" said Jissekatsu. "I'm supposed to be his wife but he doesn't like me even though his family is trying to get us together, so were friends for now, right Nagi-kun?"

Nagihiko face palmed his face, he had to say something. "N-No..."

Rima stepped in front of Nagi. "Why didn't you tell me this?

"-sigh-Actually, I was going to tell you but i didn't have the right time too."

"I was told that your tourists wasn't coming so i'll tour you!"

"No, were fi-" Rima got cut off. "No, i can do it! I know every inch of this place! Lets go Nagi-kun! Oh and Ima too."

"It's Rima!" yelled Rima who was staying still not moving. "Come on, Rima-Chan." Nagi said taking her hand.

"Fine.." The 3 arrived at the hot springs. "Hey Nagi-kunnnn, lets go in the mixed bath together." Jissekatsu whispered really soft that it sent chills down Nagi's spine. "No, thanks."

Rima was already walking to the girls hotspring. "And you do realize I have a girlfriend right?"

"Yeah but shes just your girlfriend for now, we will eventually end up together!"

"-sigh- Stop thinking that." Kukai jumped of nowhere. "Fujisaki! Lets get in the boys h-Whoa, who's that chick?"

"This is...Jissekatsu." Nagi said the the Kukai that was looking at Jisse's chest. Nagi grabbed his face and dragged him into the boys hotspring. "Stop it or i'll tell Utau-Chan."

"No! I'm sorry! She'll kill me if you do! But, who was that?.."

"She...My family wanted me to get married to her but i'm not in love with her but they keep trying. And since me and Rima aren't married yet, she's probably going to do her best to break us apart. But...Jissekatsu isn't bad. She's actually loving and nice but only evil when it comes to romance."

"Oh...um, Fujisaki?"

"Hm?"

"Don't tell Utau?"

"Seriously? Your still on that?"

"I'm serious! I'll get killed!"

"Hmm...should I tell Utau-Chan that you were looking at Jissekatsu's breasts?"

"No!"

"Fine.."

"But damn, their so huge."

"On second thought, i should tell Utau-Chan."

"Noooooooo! Why, it's not like shes your girlfriend?"

"I know that but it's rude and YOU have a girlfriend."

"Okay, okay, i'm sorry don't tell her!"

"Oh hey, Utau-Chan!" said Nagihiko.

"GAHHHH!" Yelled kukai.

"S-Souma-kun!" said Nagihiko laughing. "Utau-Chan can't come in the boy's hotspring!" Nagi said laughing more.

"Fuji-sakiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Okay, sorry."

"You know, if you want to fix this problem of yours, just go in the mixed bath with Mashiro."

"That won't help."

"You won't know unless you try."

"...I'll think about it." Nagi said stepping out the water.

Nagihiko looked at the mixed hotspring. "Rima-chan...WAIT, RIMA-CHAN?!" Nagihiko saw a petite blonde.

"Oh, Nagihiko."

"H-Hey..."

Rima turned around to hide her blush. "What happened, Rima-Chan?" Nagihiko said as he got in the water.

"Y-You have no shirt on."

"So? You saw me like this before."

"But this time, you completely naked!"

"Well, you are too."

"..."

"We have to get used to it."

Jissekatsu poped out of no where in the water. "Hey Nagi-kunnnn."

"Jissekatsu...um...where did you come from?"

"What? I was here all along. But Nagi-kun, aren't you really sexy?..." Jissekatsu said while rubbing her breasts on Nagihiko's chest on PURPOSE.

"S-Stop it.."

Rima couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't stand it anymore. It was wrong to watch her boyfriend and rubbed on by another girl. She was pissed.

"GET...OFF...MY...BOYFRIEND!" Rima said jumping on Jisse pulling her off."O-Ow! Get off me you chibi brat!"

After Rima managed to pulled Jissekatsu off, they both fell into the water leaving Nagihiko dumbstruck.

The two girl kept splashing, scratching and hitting each other.

"Your lucky my nails aren't long or else you would have scars!" said Rima.

"Lucky for you, my nails are long!" said Jisse.

"I can do even more things without my nails!"

"Like bleaching for hair, for instants?"

"You lit-"

"Stop!" yelled Nagi. The two girls looked at Nagi. "Stop fighting over me! I don't like it when girls do that!"

"But Ima started it! Shes the one who jumped on me!"

"You can't just go and rub on someones elses boyfriend!"

"Stop, enough. You guys are acting like children. Work this out yourselfs." Nagihiko said leaving.

"Look what you did you freak!"

"At least this freak doesn't go steal boyfriends!"

"He's going to be my boyfriend and he knows it too! Just watch!" Jissekatsu said leaving.

"Hmph, yeah right!"


	5. The ball again! 'Anymore' ?

After Nagihiko walked at the hotspring he changed his clothes. He was just about to enter his room when he heard Amu and Tadase talking. Since the rooms are connected he heard everything.

"Amu-chan, you like Ikuto?" asked Tadase.

"...U-Um...i guess." Something inside was punching Tadases heart."W-Which means..."

"I-I'm sorry Tadase-Kun. I have to bre-"

"I know. I understand. As long as your happy." Tadase said running out. Luckily, he didn't see Nagi.

Nagi's face turned pale. He eyes were wide.

 **Nagihikos POV**

What is this feeling? I've never felt this before. Hortori-kun and Amu-chan...broke up? Why was I eavesdropping? But my room is right next to theirs. It didn't happen to me so why am I feeling this? Spend time with a person more you will begin to like them...Rima-chan...Me and Rima-chans relationship...I don't want that to happen to us. Her mom already hates me and I try to prove that i'm not who she thinks I am.. I have to calm down.

Normal POV

Nagihiko went somewhere else to seem like he was never there, and you'd never guess who he ran into to. "Nagi-kun!"

"..."

"What are you doing out here? Looking for me?"

"No, actually, where's Rima-Chan?"

"Oh, that bastard?" Jissekatsu said rolling her eyes.

"Don't speak so badly of her."

"But it's true. Anyways, I left her in the hotspring and I don't know where she went."

"I'm going to see if shes there."

"Why do you care so much about her?" Jisse said looking down.

"...Because I love her. And please don't follow me." Nagihiko said going to the hotspring.

When Nagihiko got there Rima wasn't there. He went back to the room to see is she went back, she wasn't there either.

Everyone came back. "Hey Nagi."

"Oh, where's Rima-chii?"

Nagihiko was silent. "...I don't...know." He said with sad look at his face.

"U-um, Nagi are you okay?."

Nagihiko quickly stood up. 'i'm going to look for her, again." He said leaving.

Nagihiko looked everywhere even though the hotel place was huge. "-sigh-..." He walked to the backof the hotel to see a blonde rolled up in a ball.

"Rima-Chan!" Rima looked up but quickly put her head back down. He walked up to her. "Are you okay? Everyone was looking for you."

She was silent. "Did Jissekatsu say anything to you when I left?..."

"...She said...your her future husband."

"...What?...Don't listen to what she says, she keeps telling me that too even though it's not going to happen."

"..."

"Rima-chan...I wanna see your cute face." Rima looked up. Nagihiko kissed her on the lips. After they broke apart Nagihiko said something.

"Rima-chan...do you know Hotori-kun and Amu-Chan broke up?"

"What? Why?"

"It seems like Amu-Chan likes Ikuto now."

"EW, THAT PERVERT?."

Nagihiko laughed a little. "Even though she always calls him a pervert, she likes him. Lets go back to the room so everyone can know your okay."

"Okay."

The two walked hand in hand back to the room. "Rima-chii!"

"Where were you Rima?"

"Um, i-" Someone cut Rima off. "Nagi-Kun! I've been looking for you!" Jisse said glomping Nagihiko. "W-What?!"

"E to...Nagi, who's that?"

"Oh, let me introduce myself!My name is Jissekatsu. I'm soon to be Nagi wife."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled except Rima and Nagi.

"-sigh- Jissekatsu...stop saying that. I'm not getting married to you."

Tears formed in Jisse's eyes. "W-What? Your family and my family wants us to be together, they say it's true love. Yet, you like that stupid blonde who bleaches her hair."

A pop out vain formed on Rima's head. "What did you say!?"

"You heard exactly what I said and you know it's true!"

"You-!"

"Jissekatsu...It would be better if you go back where you were and stop interfering." said Nagihiko.

"Nagi-kun...you don't love me?"

"...Not anymore, i'm sorry."

"O-okay.." Jisse said walking away.

Rima's eyes widened. 'Anymore' he says? Anymore? Rima decided she'd ask her after everyone went away. It was 7 PM and Rima asked.

"Nagi...when Jisse asked if you loved her, why did you say 'Not anymore?"

"What? Oh, i said it didn't I?...I didn't realize."

"What does it mean?"

"Um...I used to like Jissekatsu."

"What?!"

"But that was years ago when I was 13...But when I met you, my love for her changed."

"I'm still confused how you could like her?"

"...I'll tell you why I liked her but please don't take this to heart okay?"

"...What do you mean?"

"I mean, what I say don't take it personal."

"Um, okay?'

"...Okay, I liked her because i thought she was...beautiful."

Rima grabbed her heart and tried

her best not to have a heart attack. "Rima-Chan, are you okay?"

"O-Obviously not..."

"This is why i didn't want to speak about it. Don't worry, all those qualities i liked about her is over."

"Okay, i get it, i get it..."

"Are you sure?..."

"Yes. So all you liked about her is that she as beautiful?"

"I guess s-" Rima started crying fake tears. "N-Nagi, you never called me beautiful once."

"W-What? A-Are you sure about that?"

"I'm positive. I bet you've only called Jisse beautiful."

"No! Rima-chan, your really beautiful!"

"AHAHA! Nagi, you never called me beautiful once!"

"-sigh-" Nagihiko threw himself on the bed and stuffed his face in the pillow. "Don't talk to me for the rest of the night." He joked.

"Oh yeah, how come you have not told me this?"

"I don't know...i'm sorry."

"It's fine.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading chapter 5! Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! IT'S OFFICIALLY 2017! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS! Sorry i couldn't post this on New Years day. I had to go to a new years party and yadda yadda...Anyways, 2017 reminds me of the color yellow...I hope your new years goals come true along with mines! PLEASE REVIEWWWWWW! It'll make my day! If you review it will make me really happy. It doesn't matter if it's just 'yay' or 'good story' or ':)', i'm happy with all reviews except flames. Anyways, sayonara!


	6. The Controlled Nagihiko

Again, Nagihiko woke up first. But this time, it was different. He saw in Jisse standing in front of him. "Jissekatsu?!" He whisper-yelled.

"Hi, Nagi-koi."

"Koi?! Why are you here?!"

"Because, i want to spend time with you."

"Jisse, i can't do that. When you have a girlfriend, it's hard to spend time with another girl even if your just friends."

"Oh...Rima-Chan is being a bother right?.."

"No, i'm not in love with you anymore,your the one who's being a bother."

"You really feel that way?"

"Yes."

"You won't after this."

"What?" Jissekatsu suddenly sprayed something in Nagi's face. Nagihiko quickly backed away. Nagihiko accidentally inhaled it. "What the hell did you just spray in my face?"

"Ohhhh...just some perfume."

"Why?"

"No, reason.." Soon Nagi started to act weird. "I...fell light headed and...d-dizzy..." After a while, Nagihiko fainted.

"My plan is working out well." Jisse said as she dragged Nagi.

-With Amu and the others-

"Amu-chii, i haven't seen Tadase in a while. Where did he go?"

"Oh yeah...u-um i broke up with him." Everyone looked at her. "What!?"

"How could you do that?"

"You guys just started dating!"

"Um...i told him that because i like someone else now."

"Who?"

"N-Not telling!"

"Aw, Amu-chiiiiii! No fair!"

Rima woke up. She looked to her right to see no Nagihiko. "Nagi?" She got up and looked around. "Nagi!?"

Rimw went where everyone else was. "Does anyone know where Nagi is?"

"No."

"Haven't seen him"

"Nope.

"U-um okay." Rima said walking away.

When Nagi woke up, he was in Jissekatsu's room. Nagihiko's eyes weren't as his usual eyes. They were just brown. No shine in it.

"Nagi-kun, remember i'm your girlfriend and you must call me Jisse-Koi."

"...Yes..." Nagi said dull. Nagi was being controlled by Jisse.

When Rima went out to look for Nagihiko she saw him. "Nagi, there you are!" Rima smile turned into a frown. "Why are you with her?!"

"...Who's that Jisse-Koi?..." Rima's heart felt like it had been kicked.

"Nagi-kun, that just some girl that always bothers us."

"What!? I'm his girlfriend!" yelled Rima.

"...Jisse-Koi is my girlfriend..."

Rima didn't understand what was going on. "What?...Nagi what are you saying?"

"Let's just say he is being controlled."

"That's why! What did you say to him, you coward!?" Rima ran up to Nagihiko. "Nagi, it's me! Don't you remember, i'm your girlfriend!"

"Ima, just stop. No matter how hard you try, he won't remember. Let's go, Nagi-kun." Jissekatsu said walking away. "You

"N-no...NO!" Rima said running back to the room. Rima barged in the door that it made a huge noise. Everyone came in. "Rima!"

Rima was crying in her pillow. "Rima was happend?"

"N-Nagihikooooo!" She said crying even more. "What happend to Fujisaki?"

"T-That jisse bitch is controlling Nagihiko! I-It's like he's possessed!" She said still crying.

"What?!"

"I knew she was weird!"

"Don't worry R-" Rima disappeared. Rima quickly went on her phone and typed in 'How To Fix Someone Who Is Being Controlled'

"-sigh- Their obviously not going to have any results. After 1 second more than 900 thousands results came up. "Spoke too soon."

"Hit them in the head, really hard?!" Rima gulped at the thought. " I have too."

-With Jisse-

"Nagi-Kun."

"...yes..."

"I have a mission for you."

Nagihiko stayed silent.

"I need for you, to break into Rima's room..." Jissekatsu continued her sentence. "Attempt to kill her. Don't really kill her but stab her, so that way she'll be in the hospital and knows not to interfere."

"...okay..."

Jissekatsu took out a sharp knife. "Use this."

"...Jisse-Koi...should we really be doing this...?"

"Yes, why?"

"...I'm having second thoughts..."

"You shouldn't be having any thoughts. And if you do when you do it, i have a tuning fork, okay?"

"...yes, Jisse-Koi..." Nagihiko said walking down the hotel hall. Nagihiko bumped into someone. Tadase. There were red veins in his eyes.

"F-Fujisaki-kun? S-sor-Your eyes..." Nagihiko glared at him. If looks can kill, Tadase would've been dead on the ground by now. Nagihiko passed through him. When Nagihiko got to his and Rima's door he hesitated but opened the door.

"Fujisaki-kun, what are you doing with that knife?"

Nagihiko turned her head hard. "...None of your business."

"Um, i'm kind of concerned."

"...I'd really like it if you'd mind you business."

"Um, okay." Tadase said walking away.

Suddenly, Nagihiko had a headache. "W-What? Why is this-? Why am I-?" Jisse put more power into the tuning fork. "Go, Nagi-kun."

"...yes..."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if you think this chapter is short, this is my shortest chapter iv'e typed for this story. Review on what you think will happen to Rima. Still review to make me happy!


	7. SHES A BOY!

Nagihiko opened the door to see Rima."Nagi! Wait, why is that knife in your hand?"

"...Let's make this quick."

"What?..."

"It'll hurt less if you don't struggle."

"What the heck are you talking about?!"

"Jisse-Koi asked me to stab you, but not kill you so..."Nagihiko said walking up to Rima.

"What?! No, don't do what she says!"

"...Jisse-Koi is my master."

"Master?! All because she did something to control you, now shes your master. What ever happend to your 'girlfriend'?"

Nagihiko's eyes widened but he shook his head and went closer to Rima. Nagihiko charged the knife at Rima but her stopped it by gabbing his wrist.

"N-Nagi! -gulp- STOP IT! Y-Your being controlled" Nagiko kept pushing the knife and and harder.

"I-I'm fighting for my life right now! You not the Nagi i knew that is always gentle, polite, cute, caring and many more!"

Nagihiko still wouldn't back down. "STOP!"

Everyone heard Rima from next door. "Rima!?" They tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"N-Nagi, i love you and I don't want to hurt you so...Remember! Remember the time last year when we were chatting on the computer! Remember when we went on that plane together! Remember when we were guardians! Remember that Nikaidou-sensei gave us that Dating thing!"

Nagihiko stopped when he heard that. "...I..." Rima looked over to see Jisse holding a tuning fork. "So , that's what you used!" Rima ran up to her and broke the tuning fork in the half two times that made a SNAP! Then, threw it in the garbage. "H-how could you, Ima!?"

"What do you mean, me! Your the one who started all this!" Rima yelled. Jissekatsu ran away crying. Rima looked back at Nagihiko.

Nagi was backing away. He dropped the knife and fell to his knees then he fainted. Rima used all he strength to put him onto the bed.

3 hours later Nagihiko opened his eyes. They were normal. "Nagi? Are you okay?" Nagihiko looked at her then turned away from her."Nagi?"

"I'm the? worst aren't I...?"

"Why do you say that?"

"For everything...For everything I did earlier."

"It's not your fault."

"I...I tried to kill you Rima-chan..."

"It's okay, Nagi. It was all Jisse's fault, Not yours."

Nagihiko turned back to Rima with a really tiny tear in his eye. You could barley see it so Rima didn't notice. "Rima-Chan, i'm really sorry."

"It's fine Nagi."

"I'm so ashamed."

"Why?"

"Everything. I called her koi..."

"Oh yeah, i was really mad about that."

"Sorry about that. Before you woke up, she came and sprayed something in my face."

"That's probably what mad you act like that."

"Um, why is there a bat in here? This is a hotel."

"Oh...um...I was planning to knock you out."

Nagihiko didn't even bother to think about it. "I also said some bad things to Hotori-Kun."

"Rima?! Open the door!" Utau yelled. "Oh yeah." Rima said un-locking the door.

"WHY WERE YOU RAPING, MASHIRO?" Yelled Kukai. "What!? Rape?! I haven't raped and her and never will!"

"Stop lieing, it sounded like she was dieing in here!" Utau said.

"Guys, Nagihiko was being controlled by that Jisse freak, everythings okay now." Rima said.

"Oh okay good."

"Oh, so that's why you were acting weird." Tadase said.

"Yeah, sorry. I have to go do something." Nagihiko said walking out.

Nagihiko went to Jissekatsu's room. He opened the door and saw jissekatsu naked. But her chest was completely flat and she had a...YOU KNOW...

"Oh, shit." Jisse said in a deeper voice.

"...WHAT THE FUCK?!" Yelled Nagihiko. Jisse(with clothes)and Nagihiko ended up around a table staring at each other.

"Let me explain all this."

"No, no need to explain. I understand, your fucking weird."

"No, i'm actually a boy. My real name is Katsu."

"Your kidding me right?.."

"No."

"Why did you like me then."

"I had to act like a girl so i pretended to like you."

"Why..?"

"There's this guy and he's after me so I have to be a girl for the time being."

"What about your chest.."

"They were fake."

Nagihiko stood up. "I'm disgusted, i'm leaving." Katsu grabbed Nagi's hand. "Wait, act like we don't know each other i'm this this place."

"Fine. And don't touch me." Nagihiko and wiggling his hand off Katsu's. "And, i'm telling Rima."

"Okay, but when you tell her, tell her i said she's sexy. See you never again." Nagihiko's eyes had fire in them. Nagi turned around and grabbed Katsu by the shirt.

"Say that again and you won't be able to even talk again. Telling someone to call their girlfriend sexy for them is just wrong, you fucking psycho. I'm only allowed to call her sexy."

Katsu ran away. Nagi went back to the room. "Guess what Rima-chan."

"What?"

"Jissekatsu's a boy, his real name is Katsu."

"WHAT!? EW!"

"I know.."

"How did you find out?!"

"I walked in on him changing."

"EW! That's disgusting!"

"Why did I like him!? I was so dumb to even believe he was a girl!"

"You got that right."

"At least now we won't see him again."

"Thank god." said Rima. "I knew something was weird when i was fighting with him in the HotSprings!"

"R-rima-chan."

"Now we can have a proper Vacation."

"Yeah."

"Um, i still can't believe it."

"Why...why did I have to see that?"

Rima laughed. "Poor, Nagi."

"I love you Rima."

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: This is the weirdest chapter iv'e made so far. I've always hated my OC, Jissekatsu, or Katsu. He/she was so annoying! Anyways, REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Pretty please? I'll make you a cookie if you do! :3


	8. Sayonara, Nagi

A/N: I'm so happy it's chapter 8, yay! And i changed the title of this story because this whole story isn't just about the vacation. Don't worry, I just changed the title, nothing else.

* * *

Utau, Yaya and Amu dragged Rima into their room. "So Rima.."

"Um, why did you guys drag me in here?"

"So we can talk about boys obviously!" Yaya shouted. "Not sound loud , Yaya!" Rima said.

"Don't worry, these rooms are soundproof made especially for.."

"Did you guys have the talk yet?"

Rima sighed. "Why do you guys want me to have sex with Nagihiko so bad?"

"Were just saying, that you and Nagi to need to improve your relationship."

"We don't need too were perfectly fine, but..."

"You want to do it?"

"Well if it's fine with him..." said Rima. "But what if I get a baby? I'm not ready to be a mother..."

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't. Just talk about it."

"Okay, i get it.." Rima said walking into her room and closing the door. "Why did they call you?" Nagihiko said playing with a string.

"Y-you didn't hear?"

"No."

Rima sweat dropped. They weren't kidding about the rooms were soundproof. "Well...we were talking about...you know."

"...Um..Why?..."

Rima took a deep breath. "T-They want us to have it."

Nagihiko was silent. "Even if they want us to, we may not want to. And if we were to, I don't want to have it here."

"Why not?"

"..Well...their next door. Besides, i'd do it when i'm 18 which is in a few weeks. And...your birthday is a week after that."

"Yeah.."

Nagihiko looked at Rima. "You...wanna have it?

"U-um..y-"

Someone was calling Nagihiko. "Hello?"

"Hi, Nagi."

"Oh Nadeshiko, how are you?"

"I'm doing great. I actually have an upcoming performance coming up and mother wants you to come"

"Oh, when?"

"In two days."

"Well, you could've told me earlier."

"I know, sorry. Could you come?"

"..Sure."

"Okay bye."

"Who was it?." said Rima locked in a closet.

"Nadeshiko. Come out the closet."

"No, i'm ashamed."

"Of?"

"Wanting to do it." Rima said hitting her head.

"D-Don't be ashamed of that."

"I am."

"Well, Nadeshiko wants me to come to Europe to see her performance. I'll be there for 2 weeks."

"Oh."

Everyone got ready to go back to there homes. It took about 1 hour and 30 minutes to get back. After they got back, Nagihiko had to pack again to go to Europe. Rima went to see Nagihiko off. "Um, bye."

"Don't worry, it's not like i'll be gone for a month.." Nagihiko kissed Rima on the lips. " ...When i come back if you want, we can have it." He said walking away. Rima blushed.

The next day...

Rima went over to Amu's house and Utau and Yaya was there. "Did you ask him?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"..He said we could when he comes back."

"HURRAY FOR RIMA-CHI!"

"S-Shut up, Yaya!"

"By the time he comes back, we'll be 18." Amu said.

"Aw, Yaya wants to be 18."

"WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING!" said Amu.

"Why?"

"For you know!"

"Um, i don't want or need anything"

"You just saying that cause you embarrassed." said Utau.

The 3 girls dragged Rima to the mall and went into a store. "Rima what cup size are you."

"Um, A."

"Are you kidding me?"

"It's not my fault."

"Whoa! Look at this!" The girls went to Yaya. "Wow, Nagi will die if he saw Rima in this!"

It was a purple bra with black lace with underwear. "Um, yeah we would die of this ugliness."

The girls left after and hour. "-sigh- And we still didn't find anything."

"Guys, thank you for this but I need need anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's not that exiting."

Nagi called Rima. "I'm at Europe now."

"O-Oh."

"What are you doing."

Rima couldn't tell him. "I-I'm shopping with Amu, Yaya and Utau."

"Really? What are you buying?"

Yaya, Amu and Utau glared at her. "Say shopping for you!" Yaya whispered.

"A-Actually, were shopping for...y-you"

"Me?"

"Y-yeah."

"Why? I don't need anything."

"U-Um..."

Yaya snatched the phone from Rima. "Hi Nagi! Were buying a greatttttt present for you, right Rima?"

Rima blushed.

"Present?..." said Nagi.

"Yup, since your birthday is almost here, right Rima?"

"Y-Yaya!" Rima whisper shouted.

"Thanks?"

"Rima will give it to you realllly good when you come back, right Rima-chi?"

"YAYA!"

"I'm confused, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't worry you will understand when you come back, Right ri-" Rima snatched the phone from Yaya. "Don't listen to what Yaya says! Bye!" Rima said hanging up.

With Nagi-

"What?..."

"Who was that?" asked Nadeshiko.

"Rima and the others, their being weird."

Back with Rima-

"Yaya why would you say that!?"

"It's fine, he doesn't know what we were talking about."

"-sigh- I'll see you guys later." Rima said leaving.

Rima sat on the couch. "It's scary being alone. I miss Nagi already."

Rima thought about what Nagihiko said. "I...i'm kinda having second thoughts."


	9. Oh my, it's happening

1 week later Nagihiko came back from Europe.

Nagihiko was walking to his taxi while talking to his mom. "Yes...mother."

"Yes, i get it."

"Yes."

"Okay..."

"Mother, i get it! Bye." Nagihiko said hanging up. He sighed. His mother would not stop talking about how he's an adult now.

"Gosh..." When Nagihiko arrived home Rima immediately ran up to him. "Nagi!"

She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his legs, nearly making him fall. "Nagi! I missed you so much! I was lonely! I was scared!" Rima was kissing Nagihiko multiple times, so he couldn't talk. After she got off him he finally spoke. "I missed you too, Rima."

Nagihiko stretched his arms out. "It feels good to be back home. I hate Europe."

"Why?"

"Many reasons." Nagi said throwing himself on the bed. Rima suddenly remembered what he said.

~Flashback~

 _"And, when I come back if you want, we can have it."_

~Normal~

Rima started blushing like crazy. "Rima-Chan, are you okay? Your face is red."

"I-I'm fine. It's just that it's really hot in here."

"Really? It's pretty cold in here."

"I-I'll go wash my face. " Rima said going into the bathroom and locking the door.

 _' Why did i suddenly remember that?! I need to calm down. I wonder if he forgot? Or what if he suddenly does it now?! Or what if he does it today?! I'm nervous...'_

Rima came out the bathroom. "You okay?.."

"Yeah, i was just thinking about something..."

"What were you thinking about?"

Rima couldn't tell him. She absolutely couldn't tell him! He had to make up a lie quick! "I was thinking about the s-sun!"

"The..sun?"

"Yeah, that's probably why I was getting red!"

"Why would you be thinking about the sun?"

"B-Because it's so hot outside."

"...I don't believe you but okay." Nagihiko said closing his eyes.

The next day...

Nagihiko woke up but this time, Rima was up aswell. Nagihiko was doing something on his phone. Rima was still blushing, but even more today.

After Nagihiko got off his phone he realized her face was still red. "Rima?..."

"Y-yes?"

"Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Nagihiko said leaning over Rima and feeling her forehead which made her blush even more.

Rima couldn't lie again. She had to tell him the truth. "I-I'm blushing, actually."

"Over what?"

Rima took a deep breath. "Of what you said before you l-left." Nagihiko quickly remembered.

"Oh, so that's why."

"Do you even know what i'm talking about?" said Rima.

Nagihiko smirked. "Yes, I know exactly what your talking about. Desperate much?"

"W-What, desperate?! No! I just thought you forgot."

"Nope."

"Nagihiko, do you really want to do it? Or are you doing it just for me?"

"...No, I want to do it. But what i'm really worried about is if you get pregnant. Were only 18. Do you think you could be a mother?"

Rima hadn't thought about that. "I think so."

"When do you wanna do it?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Mm...tonight?"

"I..." Rima said blushing and shaking.

"Um, I take that as a yes?."

An hour later when Nagi went to Kukai's house Yaya called. "Hello?"

"Rima-Chi! Is Nagi back!?"

"Yeah, he came back yesterday."

"Did you guys have it?!"

"What? No!"

"Aww."

"Well, he said tonight."

"REALLY? I NEED TO TELL AMU-CHI AND UTAU-CHAN! JA!" Yaya said hanging up.

"-sigh- For gods sakes.."

It turned 10:00 PM really quickly and Nagihiko came home. Nagi and Rima was just laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Of course, Rima was shaking that you could almost feel the bed shaking. ' _O-Okay, i'm prepared. I think? GAHHHHHH! I'm so nervous!'_

Nagihiko suddenly pinned Rima down to the bed. "Rima...Can I show you how much I love you?"He said really hentai-ish.

"Y-Y-You mean..."

"Yes..."

And that night, well you know what happend.

* * *

A/N: It was really weird for me to type chapter 8 and this chapter. Anyways, No i'm not typing the scene because this is a T fiction for a reason. And like i said, i don't do lemons. Sorry if you think this chapter is short, it's my shortest chapter. Anyways, see you in chappie 10! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW PLEASE :3


	10. I LOOK FAT!

The next day...

Rima and Nagi were naked and sleeping. Rima woke up and remember everything. She realized she was naked and ripped the blanket off Nagi making him fall and covered herself with it.

"Rima...Why did you do that?"

"I'm naked!"

"Obviously."

"Y-Your naked too!"

"-sigh- There's no point of covering yourself if i already seen all of you."

"W-Who cares?"

"I'm already worn out and you make me fall on the cold hard ground."

"Well, sor-ry! I'm worn out too!"

"Yeah, but I didn't push you off the bed." Nagihiko went to put clothes on and so did Rima. Amu called Rima. "Hello?"

"Did you?"

"Y-yes, okay?"

"YAY! FINALLY! YAYA, SHE DID IT!" Yelled Amu.

Yaya grabbed the phone. "YAY RIMA-CHI!" Rima quickly hanged up on them. Kukai called Nagi. "Congratulations, Fujisaki."

"It's not like she had a baby, or anything."

"Yeah, but you will soon."

"We don't know that."

"I have to go, i'll tell Tadase." Kukai said hanging up.

"-sigh- Why is everyone more exited about it than we are?" Nagihiko said slightly laughing.

"Who knows.."

"Oh no..."

"What?"

"I have to tell my mom and...Nadeshiko."

"What's so bad about that?"

"T-Their gonna go crazy, not in a bad way."

"I'm sure it's not that bad, my mom is gonna hate you even more after i tell her this."

Nagihiko called his mom. "Hello?"

"H-Hi, mother."

"Yes, Nagihiko?"

"U-Um. I have to tell you something."

"What, did you get a girl pregnant or something."

"Something like that."

"What?! You cheated on Rima?!"

"No, i did it with her."

"...WHAT?! NAGI, ARE YOU SERIOUS? MY LITTLE BOY IS ON ANOTHER LEVEL! I HAVE TO TELL NADESHIKO."

"O-Oh.."

Nadeshiko had the phone. "NAGI?! YOU DID? ARE YOU SERIOUS? I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE A PERVERT!YOU SHOULDN'T BE DOING THESE THINGS, BUT I'M SO HAPPY!"

"W-what? I'm 18."

"STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE!"

"Huh? Aren't you 18 too? I'm only 6 minutes older than you."

Beeeeeeep. Nadeshiko hung up. "-sigh- I knew it."

Rima called her mom. "Hello?"

"Oh, Rima. You barley call me anymore."

"I just have to say i had sex."

"With?"

"Nagihiko."

"Tsk, that stupid ugly guy? Why do you even like him?"

"This is why i don't ever want to call you!"

"Prove to me he's good then."

"Fine! Nagihiko, my mom want's to talk to you!"

"Y-Your mom?! U-Um i don-" Rima threw him her phone.

"H-Hello, Mrs. Mashiro?..."

"I have no words for you. First you want to date my daughter, then have sex with her? I bet your gonna have some baby and you guys will be married."

"That's not my intention but i'm pretty sure that's gonna happen."

"I swear, if you break her heart, you will be hunted down."

"Yes."

Rima took the phone and shut it. "My mom doesn't even care about me."

"She does, i know she does. She said if i break your heart, i'll be hunted down."

"Really?.."

"Yeah, you mother cares, but she doesn't show it."

"Well...i just want her to say it."

~3 months later...~

Rima's POV

I don't know whats going on. My stomachs been hurting. Am I pregnant? Maybe i ate something bad? Well, i don't know because i didn't take the test. I don't have a baby bump. Maybe I should take it today? But Nagihiko's at Tadase's house. I wonder if he'll get mad at me for taking it while he's not their? No, he won't get mad. Okay, i'll take it.

~Normal~

Rima went to the hospital to take the test. "I'm so nervous..."

The doctor showed me something and it said positive. "P-Positive?..."

"Yup, your having a baby." said The doctor.

Rima was really happy and really scared. When she got home Nagihiko was already there. "Where were you?."

"Um...At the hospital."

"Why?."

"I took a...pregnancy test."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I don't know."

"Well, what did it say?"

"..."

"Rima?"

"I-It said..."

"It said?..."

"P-Positive."

Nagihiko's eyes widened. "Really?.."

"Yup...Are you happy?"

"...Actually, i'm really happy. But, what really matters is, are you happy?"

"I'm beyond happy." Rima said with tiny tears in her eyes. Rima hugged Nagi. Nagi hugged Rima.

~4 Months later~

Rima's POV

UGHHHHHHHH! My baby bump is already showing! I'm sure Nagi has noticed but i need to show him.

I go into the room. "Nagi."

"Hm?"

"Did you notice anything?"

"Um, like what?"

"Anything dealing with pregnancy?"

"Um..." He looked at my body. I wonder if he'll notice?

"Your baby bump?"

"Bingo..."

"Why are you so sad about it?"

"It looks like I ate too much."

"...Seriously, Rima? That's whats your worried about?" Nagihiko said laughing.

Everyday my stomach get's bigger and bigger. A random day Nagihiko said something I didn't like at all.

"Rima, i'm not a pervert but..."

"W-What?.."

"Your chest.."

"...What about it."

"It's gotten bigger."

That's went I lost it. Are you kidding me?! That's what he notices?! I go up to him and start beating him up. "Ow, Rima your know it's true."

"I KNOW THAT, IT'S JUST C!"

"Yeah, okay.."

"But, my stomach is bigger though."

"Yeah, i know."

Over the past month I've been throwing up and my stomachs been killing me. WHY!? I have to calm down and deal with it.

~5 more months later~

My pregnancy is due. It can come anytime. I'm so scared. It can come right now!

~Normal~

"Rima, are you feeling okay?" asked Nagi.

"No, i'm not. I'm scared, nervous and my stomach isn't feeling good."

"My mother needs me but i don't want to leave you while your in this condition." Nagihiko said with a worried look.

"I think it's fine, you can go."

"Are you sure? You can go into labor anytime."

"It's fine."

"If you go into labor, i'm not going tot forgive myself."

"Its okay, you can go."

Nagihiko left.


	11. Isshin

After an hour Rima decided she'll go to sleep. But something woke her up.

"O-OW! WHAT THE!?" There was a lot of pain in her back and her stomach. "O-OWWWW!" She screamed.

"I-It's hap-OWWWW!" Rima tried to grab her phone but the pain was to much for her to move.

She used all her strength to grab her phone. The first contact was Amu so that's who Rima called. "A-Am- OWWW!"

"Rima!? Are you okay!?"

"No! I-I'm having a baby!"

"What?"

"Please, come quick and call Nag-OWW!"

"Okay, i'm coming!" Amu quickly rushed to Rima's house. "Rima i'm here!."

Kukai went along with Amu. "Mashiro!?"

Rima was in great pain. "Where's Nagi!?"

"I'm calling him now!"

"Hello?"

"Nagi, Rima's in pain!"

"Don't tell me that..."

"Yes!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No, hurry up! Were bringing her to a hospital, meet us there"

"Okay."

Amu and Kukai helped Rima into the car and Kukai speeded to the hospital.

They told the desk worker what was happening to Rima and they rushed her into the Room. "Sorry, no one is allowed in the room except doctors and the girl." said A nurse.

The 2 waited in the waiting room for Nagihiko.

"Where's Rima?" said Nagihiko.

"Shes a room. But they won't allow us in, not even you."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know."

With Rima~

"It hurts! Where Nagihiko!?"

"We know it hurts, it'll be over soon" said a Doctor.

With Nagi~

Nagihiko sat on a chair. "This is what I get for not being there when it was happening, i can't forgive myself for this. Instead, her friends had to help her."

"Don't say that, it's not your fault."

It's been 3 hours and they were still waiting. "I'm so tired.." said Amu.

"And hungry..." said Kukai.

"You guys don't have to be here. You can leave if you want."

"No, you and Rima are my friends, so i'm not going to."

"Thanks.."

2 more hours later~

"You guys can come in now"

When Nagihiko walked in he saw Rima laying there with tears on her face."Nagi?...Finally."

Nagihiko walked up to her. "I'm so sorry Rima." Nagi noticed something in Rima's arms. It was a baby wrapped in a blanked.

"Girl or boy?"

"Girl."

"...There's so much joy in my heart right now."

"I'm happy but i went through a lot just now."

"What should we name her?"

"How about...Isshin?"

"Isshin..Yeah."

"Were happy for you Rima and Nagi." Said Amu.

"Thanks"

"I love you Nagi."

"I love you too."

The two planned to have a happy life."

 ** _The End._**

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story! I liked typing it! Tell me in reviews in you want a sequel to this sequel. I don't know if that sounds right? But if i do another squeal to this story, i'd probably make it in a month if you guys want me to. Thank you all so much!


End file.
